Futanari Stories- Konoha Girls
by Jayjay1122
Summary: What starts with Tsunade wanting to fuck Sakura ends up becoming a series for Sakura. This follows Sakura as she takes her futanari genes and fucks girls, make romance happen, and become stronger because of it.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade X Sakura 

Pre Time Skip

"Oh god!", Tsunade said as she fills Sakura's pink pussy with another jet stream of cum. Tsunade and Sakura have been doing this for a long time now, but they still find it amazing. Who is the narrator of this story? Me, Lady Tsunade is your answer. I have been fucking Sakura since she was 12 and now she is 16, but boy is she still fuckable. Well I should start from the beginning, so I will. Here it is my story. Kick back and relax cause this one's a crazy story.

 ** _Flashback (everyone in Naruto is 12 again)_**

It was a nice summer day in Konoha and all the children were playing outside. Lady Tsunade sat in her Hokage office and was doing her paperwork as usual. But this day was going to be one she will never forget. Some time ago Tsunade gave her student Sakura Haruno a pill that boosts her women hormones. She lied to her saying it was to make her prettier but Tsunade actually wanted to fuck her till her mind broke. You see slot of Konoha women are futanaries, meaning they have both genitals.

Tsunade's pill failed to give Sakura big tits but did her a big ass and thighs. So instead of fucking her right then and there Tsunade knocked Sakura out, erased her memory of that pill and put a seal on her ass so that only her and Tsunade would know how her true ass looks like. Tsunade did this so that she can sneak peeks at her ass without anyone else trying to fuck Sakura also, she wanted to take Sakura's virginity. She also made sure that Sakura must think she put the seal on herself. So whenever Sakura walked in front of her or picked up papers Tsunade "accidentally dropped on the floor", she would get really hard at the thought of fucking Sakura's big fat ass.

But today was very special. You see, Sakura was very horny. After walking around the village a little, she saw Hinata giving Ino a blowjob. " Ooohhh...Hinata", moaned Ino. Hinata just kept sucking on Ino's cock, making slurping noises to show how much she was enjoying this. Ino started fondling her breasts and biting her lips. "Don't look at me like that when we're doing this, I'll cum faster if you look at me with those fucking adorable eyes of yours!", cried Ino. Ino looked down to see Hinata staring at her with those lustful, thirsty for cock eyes and that's when Ino let out her huge load of the day. Sakura had been subconsciously masturbating her own cock when she was looking, Sakura knew she needed cock now. So she went home and put on her tightest shorts and headed to Lady Tsunade.

"Mmmm, I can't wait for Lady Tsunade's monster cock down my throat", said Sakura, then she left.

When she got to Lady Tsunade's office she knocked. Tsunade then said, " Come in!" Sakura entered the door and Tsunade's dick hardened. Tsunade then looked directly at Sakura's booty shorts and thought, _This girl needs to be fucked hard, NOW!_ Tsunade then did the old drop the papers on the floor trick. Sakura noticed this and said," Oh Lady Tsunade you keep dropping your papers whenever I come here, maybe you need a _stress_ _reliever_." She said stress reliever with so much seduction that Tsunade couldn't help but feel so good all over. Sakura turned her fat ass towards Tsunade then picked up the papers. Tsunade got a whole view of Sakura's perfect fat ass and fat thighs. _Oh Sakura, you need to be fucked right now_ , thought Tsunade.

Tsunade then said," Leave them on the ground, they aren't the most important thing right now. What's important is fucking your fat ass." Tsunade then grabs Sakura's ass and undid the seal. "I thought I was the only one who knew about that!", said Sakura. Tsunade then replies, " Do you think that you would make a seal so complicated, nope it was me. I also gave you your fat ass and thighs. You should be thankful." Sakura then stares back at Tsunade seductively and says, " So every time I see you walking behind me and making me pick up your papers everyday, that was to stare at my ass. Lady Tsunade that's naughty. But I am too, punish me for being naughty with your thick cock. I know you have one, practically every woman in this slutty village have cocks. And I hope you have the biggest and thickest of them all." Tsunade replies with, " You are completely right", Tsunade then takes off her robes to reveal her big fat milk maker tits and a cock the size of Sakura's arm and as thick as Tsunade's calves," You ready to suck on it or do I have to help you.

Sakura's mouth was watering at the sight of Tsunade's big and fat member. She then gripped it but her fingers couldn't fit the entire thing so she got both hands and started stroking Tsunade's cock. Tsunade let out low moans and groans as Sakura's hand started picking up pace. Sakura then starts to suck on the head of Tsunade's cock. She works her way down some more and stops so it won't go down her throat. Sakura finally had this big cock in her mouth and she wanted to savor it as long as she could. Meanwhile Tsunade didn't think it was enough, so she shrunk her cock a little and started shoving it down Sakura's tight throat. Sakura's eyes opened up in amazement in how big this cock really was as Sakura's throat was being filled by Tsunade's cock. Tsunade was now face fucking Sakura as Sakura was losing air. But Tsunade was close because of Sakura's abnormally tight little throat. She couldn't hold it any longer. She grabbed Sakura's hair and started thrusting faster, making her Tsunade cum hard.

Tsunade was cumming so much, it was 30 seconds before she was done. When she was done she pulled out of Sakura. Sakura's belly was full because Tsunade basically just fed her with her river full of cum. Sakura's mouth was filled with cum and some was even coming out her nose. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and she had her tongue out with cum coming off of that too. But Tsunade was far from over, Sakura's ass needed to be fucked.

 **Part 2**

Tsunade had just gotten done cumming in Sakura's mouth when she started to strip Sakura. Sakura helped out with her shirt and bra. Tsunade the. Saw Sakura's 8 inch cock. Sakura was bigger than average futa women and regular boys. Tsunade grabbed Sakura's cock which let out a moan from the young pink haired girl. Tsunade then wrapped both of her big tits around Sakura's cock and started to give Sakura a titfuck. Sakura was moaning load now. Tsunade saw that part of Sakura's cock was coming out the top and she started to suck on that part. Sakura was in heaven as Tsunade's big, warm tits fucked her cock and her experienced tongue licked her head of her cock. Sakura was about to come now. She let it all out in Tsunade's mouth.

"Mmmm, your cum is tasty.", said Tsunade. Tsunade then flipped Sakura over. She spread open Sakura's big ass cheeks to find a cute little asshole and below it a very wet pussy. Tsunade went inside Sakura's sweaty butt cheeks and smelled her asshole. "Mmmm, you have such a stinky butthole huh Sakura, can't wait to give it a taste." , said Tsunade. Sakura always wanted someone licking her asshole and telling her if it was delicious or not. Tsunade then began to to lick the outer part of Sakura's asshole. Then she started to prod her tongue inside and started to tongue fuck Sakura's asshole. She licked inside and outside and listened to Sakura's moans as her asshole was being fucked by a nice wet tongue. Sakura could only moan as her ass was being eaten. Tsunade loved the taste of Sakura's butthole. She could tell Sakura liked farting based on how stinky it was. But that just turned her on even more, because she thought it was cute. " You've been holding it since you came in but let it out. Fart on my face Sakura!", screamed Tsunade.

Sakura proceeded to fart on Tsunade's tongue as Tsunade tongue fucked her asshole hard. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was about to cum. " Oohhh Lady Tsunade, you're going to make me cum by tongue fucking my ass. Keep going, I want to cum so badly because of it.", said Sakura as her orgasm neared. After a few moments Sakura came all over Tsunade's floor. Tsunade then said, " Mmmm, your asshole was delicious Sakura, it was made to take cock, I can't wait to fuck it sooo hard." Sakura spread open her butt cheeks but Tsunade wanted to do something first. She slid her cock in between Sakura's ass cheeks and smashed her cheeks on her cock. She then started sliding her cock in and out of the crevice made by Sakura's big ass cheeks.

Sakura was feeling this right down to her to pussy and started moaning. Tsunade was in bliss because Sakura was so sweaty and her ass cheeks felt so good because of it. Tsunade loved getting a butt job from a big ass like Sakura's. Tsunade was about to cum hard and so she did. She came hard inside Sakura's butt cheeks and some came on her back. But Tsunade wanted something she noticed as soon as Sakura walked through her door. She wanted to fuck Sakura's thick fat thighs.

Tsunade placed her cock in between Sakura's thick thighs and started thrusting. Little did she know how sweaty Sakura has become so Tsunade ended up cumming earlier than expected. " Lady Tsunade stop teasing me, I need your fat cock up my ass.", said Sakura. Sakura was eager to be fucked in her asshole ever since Tsunade started licking that hole. Sakura spread her ass cheeks. Tsunade wanted one more taste of Sakura's ass so she tongue fucked her ass again. Sakura moaned and even came again.

Now Tsunade was ready. Tsunade started shoving here wrist thick head of her cock into Sakura's asshole. Sakura was moaning as Tsunade pushed more and more cock into her asshole. Finally Tsunade got all of it inside. Tsunade pulled out, then pushed it back in. "God you are so fucking tight!", screamed Tsunade because Sakura's ass was tighter than tight. Tsunade then lifted Sakura off the ground and put her arms under her legs to keep her up in the air. Tsunade then started pounding Sakura harder and faster, she even went back to her normal size just because of Sakura's tight asshole. Sakura, meanwhile, was in a heavenly bliss. The only thing she could think of was that her mind was broken and that she was cumming a lot thanks to Tsunade big fat cock.

Tsunade keeps pounding and pounding Sakura's asshole and watches as Sakura's cock unleashes load after load of cum, all because Tsunade was fucking her that hard. Tsunade was fucking a broken girl as she looks at Sakura's face. Sakura's tongue is stick out as her eyes are rolled to the back of her head. This made Tsunade pound her even harder. Sakura had officially been broken. Her mind was broken, the only thing she knew was that she was feeling so much pleasure and that she wanted Tsunade to do this to her again and again.

After a while Tsunade let out a huge cum load up Sakura's ass. "Ohhhh, L-lady Tsunade, your cum is soo hot. My ass is all sticky with your cum. Keep fucking me up my ass , a-and I will be your ass slave forever. I want to feel your thick cock spreading your hot cum around my asshole. Don't you undersrand, I need your cock!" said Sakura as Tsunade was about to go round 2 on her asshole. " Sakura your asshole is filled with so much of my cum, and I will fill it up some more. If you need my cock up your ass then who am I to disagree." Tsunade says as she fucks Sakura's ass again. But Sakura was somehow tighter than before, causing Tsunade to cum multiple times in rapid succession. " Sakura your ass is the best!" Tsunade screams as she pounds Sakura's amazing ass.

Sakura loved the feeling of hot cum and big cock constantly being forced inside and outside her asshole. She couldn't wait to see Tsunade tommorow so she can fuck Sakura till she couldn't walk for a year. Everything they were doing just felt so good.

 ** _6 Hours Later_**

Tsunade knocks on the house of Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother. Mebuki opens the door to see Tsunade holding an unconscious Sakura with her tongue out , eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her whole body had thick layers of cum. And her asshole was a large hole now. But Mebuki's cock twitched. She couldn't wait to give Sakura a pounding the next day. You see, Mebuki had a long history of fucking her daughter and her daughter fucking her. Mebuki thanks Tsunade, closes the door, and walks upstairs to clean up Sakura. _I guess she got to you first huh,_ Mebuki thinks as she goes into her own bedroom and sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Mebuki X Sakura

Before the story

" Hello there readers. Tsunade hear again. Today's story will be told through the eyes of a beautiful lady. Give it up for one and only, plus sexy, Mebuki!", says Tsunade. Mebuki sits down and kisses Tsunade passionately. Mebuki then says, " So glad to be on air with my lover. Of course how we became lovers will be told through next chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this one."

 **A few years before the start of Naruto ( also our story)**

Mebuki sits down in her chair, in what was Kizashi's study. Kizashi was Sakura's father. He killed himself in their bedroom and left a note saying, " Futa's are everywhere, I can't escape them so I will kill myself. I don't know why I even married one. My wife was a monster from the beginning a way. Now those monster genes have carried on to my daughter. Now she will be a slut." Mebuki cried and cried. She locked the door so Sakura couldn't hear. When she was ready, she stepped out the room and lied to Sakura saying her father went out for a mission and it will last a long time.

Some months past and Mebuki started feeling better. Mostly because Sakura was still there. Sakura was what keeping her going. But soon Sakura wasn't enough. She longed for sex so bad. She had been trying to focus on something else but to no avail. She tried dating but it still wouldn't work. Nothing did, until that faithful day.

Sakura had just gotten home and immediately went to her room. Being 10 years old she had started getting boners in class. Thanks to futanari genes in her, she could ejaculate by 8. But she had to wait till 10 to get a boner, thanks to the human genes in her. So she closed her door and opened a secret compartment in her dresser. In that is where she keeps her "motivation". Inside were pairs of her mother's panties.

Sakura had always loved her mother in a sexual way. They have been close since her father died, she knew this because she was the first to the read the letter he left. The more Mebuki got close the more Sakura noticed her mom's womanly features. Mebuki had big tits and a nice heart shaped ass. She could see other boys looking at her mom and getting nosebleeds. Sakura started having a sexual attraction to her mom ever since.

So, Sakura hops on her bed and pictures her mom sucking on her cock while she masturbates with her mom's panties wrapped around her cock. " Oh mommy!", Sakura yells as she gets closer to her limit. Just as she was about to cum, Mebuki opens the door and says, " Did you call me Sakura ?", she asks only to find Sakura masturbating with her favorite pair of panties wrapped around her cock. Sakura had to stop before she came. Mebuki couldn't believe it, but her cock grew hard steadily. Mebuki had been turned on because of Sakura's lust for her own mother.

" Mom, I-I can explain! It's been lonely ever since Dad killed himself. You and I started getting closer and I started getting Horner around you. If this makes you feel uncomfortable I understand.", says Sakura. Mebuki replies with, " How do you know about your father?" Sakura says, " I was coming in your room to wake you guys up then I found you asleep and Dad dead from hanging himself. I didn't want to wake you up so I just left for school." Mebuki then said, " Well if that's how you feel then I am not uncomfortable. You are a growing girl with hormones, I can relate. If it makes you feel better I can help you out with this." Mebuki them points to Sakura's aching boner.

 **Part 2**

Mebuki then strips her and Sakura down. Mebuki tits were a nice triple d cup while Sakura had only b cups. Mebuki though that was adorable, which turned her on even more. What made Sakura stick out was her 7 inch cock, which was bigger than average. Mebuki had a nice heart shaped ass which when slapped jiggled. Sakura's ass was nice and bubble shaped. Sakura could give nice buttjobs with her cute ass.

Mebuki started kissing Sakura, which Sakura was fine with." I can't wait for you to fuck me mommy." moaned Sakura as Mebuki pushed her on her bed. Mebuki then started licking and sucking on Sakura's nipples which were hard. Sakura let out loud moans as her nipples were being sucked on by her mother's amazing tongue. Mebuki kissed down Sakura's body until she found Sakura's cock. " Wow you're big down here. Care if I gave it a taste." says a horny Mebuki. Sakura shakes her head up and down fast signaling she wanted her mom to suck her cock as fast as possible.

Mebuki starts licking Sakura's head then starts sucking Sakura's whole cock, Sakura moans loudly again as Mebuki uses her experience toungue to suck on her daughter's cock. Sakura was extremely close. "Mommy, I-I'm about to... about to CUM!" yelled Sakura as she came in her mother's mouth. Mebuki swallowed Sakura sweet cum then wraps her tits around Sakura's cock. Mebuki then starts getting a slow rhythm which makes Sakura moan a lot more. Mebuki's tits were as soft as marshmallows and Mebuki knew how to use them. Mebuki tit fucks Sakura's cock faster which makes Sakura yell " Mommy your tits are so soft!" Sakura came in mere seconds because Mebuki's tits were oh so soft,

"Your turn." Mebuki exclaims as she grabs her own cock, which was 11 inches and puts it in front of Sakura. Sakura knew her mom had to be big, but she didn't expect this. " Do you need help?" Mebuki asks as she shoves her cock down Sakura's throat. She starts face fucking Sakura as Sakura tries licking her mother's big cock. Mebuki had no choice but to shove it down Sakura's tight throat. "Ooohh, what part of you gave you this tight little throat." Mebuki moans as she fucks Sakura's tight throat. Mebuki soon cums a gallon of cum down Sakura's throat. Sakura soon discovers the taste of her mother's cum is the best.

Mebuki has had a longing for a cock inside her so she turns around and show her pink and wet pussy to Skura. Sakura is instantly turned on. " Fuck me Sakura, fuck your horny mommy!" Mebuki screams as Sakura slides her cock inside Mebuki's pussy. Mebuki and Sakura moan as Sakura fucks a nice tight pussy and Mebuki is fucked by a cock bigger than Kizashi's. Since Mebuki hasn't been fucked in this hole for a long time and this was Sakura's first time, they both came at the same time. " Mommy your pussy was amazing, b-but can we try...anal?" Sakura says shyly. Mebuki then says," Oh my, who is teaching you all about this. But, my body is yours now so you can do whatever you want." With that Sakura lays down and positions her cock so that Mebuki can slide her cock into her asshole.

Mebuki slid down Sakura's shaft, then slid back up. She did this over and over until she got a nice rhythm.

"Mommy, your ass feels sooo good." said Sakura as her mom was being fucked up her ass by Sakura's cock. Sakura then lifted herself into a sitting position and started sucking on Mebuki's big tits. "Ohh Sakura, going back to when you needed to suck on these as a baby huh. Don't worry mommy still has enough milk to feed you." says Mebuki as she moans to Sakura sucking and licking her nipples. Soon Sakura hit a spot and milk started coming out of Mebuki's nipples. Sakura loved the taste. But she also loved the feeling of her mother's tight asshole wrapped around her cock.

Mebuki loved every single part of this, but she was awfully close to cumming hard. Sakura was too. " Sakura mommy has to cum and I am sorry but it will cover you." Mebuki says as she reaches her orgasm. Both Mebuki and Sakura cum at the same time, Sakura makes a sticky mes inside Mebuki's asshole while Mebuki makes a sticky mess all over Sakura. Mebuki collapses onto Sakura as they both breathe heavily. But Mebuki noticed that Sakura's cock was stick rock hard.

" Oh my, you're still hard. You make mommy proud so much. I guess it's come down to pleasing you with my feet." said Mebuki. She turns over and places her feet on each side of Sakura's cock. She starts giving Sakura a foot job, but Sakura could take it much longer. " Mommy your feet are softer than anything. They are the best!" screams Sakura as Mebuki's soft feet make Sakura cum. Sakura looks at her mother's cum coated feet and asks, " It looks yummy can I taste it?" Mebuki then replies with, " My feet or your cum?" Sakura then says, " Both"

Mebuki gives Sakura her feet and Sakura starts licking her feet and sucking on Mebuki's perfect toes. Mebuki moaned a little because she was ticklish in her feet. Sakura loved Mebuki's feet, and she loved her own cum on them. Thanks goodness Mebuki knew how to clean herself. When she was done she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Mebuki went back to her room and slept as well.

When Sakura woke up for school and headed downstairs for breakfast, she found Mebuki naked. "There you are sweetie, ready for breakfast!", said Mebuki. But Sakura didn't notice any plates nor food anywhere. Mebuki giggle and said, " Oh I forgot to tell you, you are having my cum for breakfast." Sakura slowly walks towards her mother confused but as soon as she was 2 inches away Mebuki grabbed her and shoved her cock down Sakura's throat. Mebuki face fucked Sakura until she came. Sakura's belly was filled with a lot of cum. Mebuki then giggled and said," This will also be your lunch and dinner from now on."

And Mebuki kept her promise but Sakura didn't mind, her mother's cum was always the highlight of her day.

End of Flashback

"Wow you still do it to this day huh?" asked Tsunade. Mebuki only just giggled. Welp I guess she can't help it, that's what I love about her. See you guys next chapter. Which will be about how me and this slutty whore over here became lovers.


	3. Chapter 3- New Year's Special

Mebuki x Tsunade

Mebuki x Tsunade x Sakura

Hello there, it's Tsunade again. Sorry for the break but it was a holiday. Just like last time this story is filled with an erotic take. But this tells the story of the starting relationship between me and Mebuki. She is heavenly and knows how to use those big jugs of hers. Sit back , relax, and enjoy the story.

After Tsunade came in with Sakura covered in her cum

Mebuki didn't know why Sakura went to Lady Tsunade. She was the only thing Sakura ever needed. So when Sakura showed up with cum everywhere on her body, and most was up her ass. Her ass seemed bigger than normal too. Even though Mebuki did get turned on by the sight, she had always wanted to fuck Sakura as hard as this.

Tsunade then says, " Sorry about the mess, I can clean her if you-" " Don't get anywhere near my daughter y-you slut!", Mebuki screams. " My daughter is covered in your cum with her tongue sticking out her mouth and her asshole large enough to eat a bowl of ramen out of!", Mebuki then says. Tsunade replies with, " Don't lie to me and say that you never thought of eating out the same hole you have been fantasizing about fucking." Mebuki blushes then says " How w-would you you know?" Tsunade smirks and said, "" I didn't, but you just told me."

Tsunade then says, " Konoha law says incest isn't allowed, nor rape. But it's not like I raped her, she came to my office and seduced me with her fat ass. And she told me to bring out my fat cock." Mebuki tries to speak but she couldn't find any words. Mebuki didn't want to go to jail. But Tsunade is right, Sakura came in the house, ran upstairs, changed into some revealing clothes then said she was headed to Lady Tsunade for a new mission.

" Of course I wouldn't think a sexy, wonderful mother like you would do this." Tsunade says she looks up and down at Mebuki. Mebuki blushes. _Why am I blushing, she is trying to trick me. But I mean one night with her wouldn't be so bad. If Sakura ended up like that after a session with Tsunade then-. Wait a minute, she is trying to trick me. I mean those tits do look tasty, and her cock might be as fat as she said.,_ Mebuki thinks in her head. Tsunade sure knew how to bring out the horny side in everyone it seems. Tsunade noticed Sakura still in the room. She picks her up and heads upstairs to place her in her bed. Mebuki got a nice view of Tsunade's nice fat ass. That sealed it, Mebuki needed sex from Lady Tsunade.

Mebuki was wearing a dress that showed a lot of her ass and tits. Mebuki knew that Tsunade was thinking that she was cute whenever she blushed because of the way she looked at her. When Mebuki went upstairs she saw that Tsunade had gotten a rag and had cleaned up Sakura. Tsunade noticed Mebuki then went up to her and said," To be honest I was lying about the incest thing, Sakura covered in cum really was annoying me so I had to distract you. But I did mean that last part." Mebuki blushes. Mebuki was shorter than Lady Tsunade so Lady Tsunade could see Mebuki's tits. Mebuki used her forearms to push up her breasts and said in her cutest voice,

" Lady Tsunade I am so sorry for my horny daughter. We lost Kizashi and she doesn't have a father figure. Or someone good enough to fill that _hole_. I mean he was my husband so can you help me fill that _hole_ too."

Part 2

Mebuki and Tsunade went into Mebuki's room. Tsunade then says," I can help you fill that hole for you. If you mean fuck you of course." Mebuki replies with, " Won't you be a little subtle instead of coming on too strong. But it's not like I'm not ready. You said your cock was fat, so show me and I will decide." Tsunade then takes off her clothes and Mebuki sees exactly how big Tsunade was. Tsunade's cock head almost touched her big tits and her cock was as thick as Tsunade's fist. Tsunade's cock made Mebuki's mouth salivate. Mebuki had never seen something so **big**.

Mebuki wasted no time in sucking Tsunade's cock. Tsunade was moaning a lot. Mebuki loved Tsunade's cock already. She was using her tongue to lick most of it and even was shoving it down her own throat. By that Tsunade was shaking because Mebuki knew how to suck cock. Mebuki was swallowing Tsunade's cock and whatever part of her cock the was left in her mouth she licked it. Tsunade was almost screaming. But Mebuki wasn't done. She let Tsunade's cock come out her mouth then wrapped her big tits around Tsunade's big cock.

Mebuki started giving Tsunade a titfuck. Tsunade had never been titfucked by tits this soft. Mebuki then put the remaining half of Tsunade's cock down her throat. Mebuki was deepthroating and giving the best titfuck. Tsunade was really close to cumming now. She held the back of Mebuki's head and Mebuki looked up at her with lust for cock eyes. Tsunade then came hard in Mebuki's mouth. Mebuki swallows all of Tsunade's cum.

Mebuki then jumps on her bed, undresses and shows her pussy to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade I need you to fill my pussy up with your cum now please." Tsunade started shoving her cock inside Mebuki's pussy. Mebuki was moaning and could barely hold onto her own sanity as Tsunade shoved her cock inside Mebuki's pussy and into her womb. Mebuki's pussy was tight because Kizashi only had sex with Mebuki once and the rest was just anal or oral. Mebuki was moaning and was gripping her own covers. Tsunade just kept pounding her hard. Tsunade was loving every second of this time they were spending together having sex. Tsunade was so close to cumming because of Mebuki's tight pussy, plus if she came it would fill up her pussy and womb. Mebuki needed someone to fill this hole so she needed Tsunade to fill her pussy with as much cum and get her pregnant. She wanted to have Tsunade's child.

It wasn't long before Tsunade fills Mebuki's pussy and womb with cum. Mebuki came three times from Tsunade's cock and came two more times from her cum filling her. "Lady Tsunade you came sooo much, I loved it. Please keep fucking me." Tsunade then unexpectedly kisses Mebuki on her lips. She does this again and starts making out with Mebuki. Mebuki didn't mind, it was just so sudden. They did this for a while then Tsunade says," I am so glad I found someone like you." Mebuki blushes and says, " L-lady Tsunade I'm not done c-can we-" Mebuki couldn't even finish as Tsunade locks her into another kiss and grabs Mebuki's ass. Mebuki is then turned around and is lying on her stomach with her ass shown to Tsunade. " Woah your ass is so nice Mebuki. Can't wait to give it a taste.", Tsunade says as she spreads open Mebuki's ass cheeks. Tsunade sees that Mebuki had a cute butthole. Tsunade wasted no time smelling it. She loved smelling and eating assholes. Right now Mebuki's asshole smelled amazing.

"Are you smelling my asshole?" Mebuki asks Tsunade. Tsunade then says," I can't help myself around asses like yours. It smells stinky, like you have been farting a lot. Just like Sakura's asshole. Wanna fart now, I won't mind." Mebuki blushes because Mebuki farts a lot by herself. Sakura likes Mebuki's asshole so she always has to hold them and fart later. But Tsunade wanted her to fart so she started to do that. Tsunade loved Mebuki's farts, they stinked but they were turning her on so much. Then Tsunade starts to tongue fuck Mebuki's ass. Tsunade loved the taste of her asshole and the smell, it was the best ass ever. Mebuki moans as her ass is fucked by the best tongue ever. Not forgeting about Tsunade, Mebuki farts on Tsunade's tongue. Tsunade was licking an ass that tasted good,smelled good, and had amazing farts, she needed to fuck it now.

Tsunade then places her cock in between Mebuki's ass cheeks. Mebuki then takes over and squeezes her ass cheeks onto Tsunade's cock. Tsunade moans as Mebuki gives Tsunade an assjob. Mebuki bounces her butt cheeks up and down on Tsunade's cock while squeezing them onto it. Tsunade couldn't stand it any longer. Mebuki had fat ass cheeks and they were oh so soft. Tsunade came hard making Mebuki's ass sticky with cum. But Tsunade wanted Mebuki's thighs. Mebuki was letting Tsunade do this because she loved the feel of Tsunade's cock.

Mebuki had a body that was softer than anything ever known. Tsunade realizes this as Mebuki's thighs were as soft as marshmallows. Tsunade was so close to cumming. She then came hard making Mebuki's thighs sticky. Tsunade then takes another peek at Mebuki's cute butthole and starts shoving her cock into Mebuki's asshole. Mebuki moans as the biggest cock she ever saw pushes into her asshole, stretching her and pleasuring those spots. Mebuki then says," Why even bother slowly, I want you to fuck me hard and fast!" Tsunade then shoves her cock all the way inside and starts today fuck Mebuki's asshole. Mebuki can barely hold on. "Tsunade your cock is so big. I can't believe I am going to cum from a big and fat cock like yours. O-Ohhhhh god. I-I'm, a-about to... I'm about to cum!", screams Mebuki as she cums,

Tsunade then got under Mebuki with Mebuki on top. Tsunade then says," You can take my cock pretty easily, but can you take 3 more," Mebuki is puzzled but Tsunade then says," Shadow Clone Jutsu." 3 other Tsunades appear, each naked and laying on their back. They lock there legs together so their cocks were locked together. Tsunade does the same and all four cocks were sticking up together. Tsunade then says," Ready to ride or are you too short for it." Mebuki is nervous but doesn't step down from the challenge. She positions her asshole above the foursome of cocks and slowly pushes them inside her asshole. She moans as her asshole is being stretched more and more. She finally had it all inside her when she came. Mebuki then starts to bounce up and down on the cocks, moaning loudly as they filled her and made her mouth salivate with pleasure. The real, Tsunade which is in front of her, kissed Mebuki and starts to make out with her.

Mebuki couldn't take it anymore, but she had to keep going. All of the Tsunade's cocks were filling her and stretching her. It felt like nothing else. Sakura could barely take one and her horny, slutty whore of a mother could take four of these giants. Mebuki could barely think now. If this keeps going she would pass out with cum everywhere like Sakura. Oh how she loved Tsunade and her cock.

Mebuki's cock was cumming in rapid succession and it kept getting on Tsunade's tits. Tsunade stops kissing Mebuki and notices Mebuki's cock in front of her face. She was big so Tsunade starts sucking on Mebuki's cock. This makes Mebuki scream as she is pleasured. Tsunade then wraps her big soft tits around Mebuki's cock and gives Mebuki the greatest titfuck ever. Mebuki cums quickly in Tsunade's mouth. But all of this naughty business wakes a sleeping beauty in the other room.

Mebuki is losing her mind as all of the Tsunades' cock make her cum so many times. One was big but 3 more would make a person go insane. Mebuki wasn't going to walk right after this. Tsunade then says," My god how come your ass got tighter than before." Mebuki then says, " It's an old futanari specialty of my old clan. It has been passed down from every futanari born from my clan, our assholes get tighter every time we are stretched incredibly. " Tsunade realizes that she has been stretching Mebuki a lot. Mebuki's asshole gets really tight. Tsunade gets closer to cumming as Mebuki's ass tightens up at an alarming rate. All Tsunades cum hard inside Mebuki's asshole. Mebuki cums again as all of the Tsunade's cum fills up her asshole. The other 3 Tsunade then go away as Mebuki falls down onto Tsunade." S-so much cum i-inside of me. Thanks Tsunade.", Mebuki says as she lays on top of Tsunade.

Tsunade then says," Welp now it's my turn." Tsunade gets from under Mebuki and show her asshole to Mebuki. " Fuck me Mebuki, you will be the first to cum up this hole.", Tsunade says. Mebuki grabs Tsunade's ass cheeks and looks at her asshole. She starts to lick Tsunade's asshole which makes Tsunade moan. Mebuki then raises Tsunade's ass as Tsunade grips the sheets. Mebuki tongue fucks Tsunade's ass, to which her amazement tasted good. Mebuki licked and lapped at Tsunade's asshole which got moans from the blonde. Tsunade then says,

" Keep going I'm about to cum hard!" But just as Tsunade was about to cum, Mebuki stops.

Mebuki positions Tsunade in doggystyle position as Mebuki positions her cock to Tsunade's asshole. Mebuki shoves it into Tsunade's ass really fast and hard, making Tsunade moan. Mebuki fucks Tsunade's ass hard which made Tsunade moan loud. Tsunade had a really tight asshole. Mebuki was about to cum really hard. Mebuki came inside Tsunade's asshole. Tsunade had her tongue out and a smile on her face.

Mebuki then grabs Tsunade's big tits, she then starts to suck on Tsunade's nipples. Tsunade moans as Mebuki sucks on her nipples. Mebuki stops and shakes her own tits at Tsunade while biting her bottom lip. Tsunade sucks Mebuki's nipples which made milk come out. Tsunade sucked and sucked Mebuki's milk filled tits. Mebuki then licks the crevice in between Tsunade's tits. They were both moaning as they both took turns sucking on each other's amazing tits and nipples.

Mebuki collapses onto Tsunade and Tsunade turns to face Mebuki. They kiss passionately as each hold their new lover in their arms. Mebuki then breaks the kiss and says," You know I do need someone to fill the hole left by Kizashi will y-" Mebuki is stopped by Tsunade who says, " Say no more, I would gladly do that."

"So I guess you guys forgot about little old me huh? Got room for one more." The new couple turns toward the door to see Sakura wide awake, naked, and had a boner.

Part 3

"Come on ladies, did you forget about me? What am I chopped liver?" Sakura says as Mebuki and Tsunade get from the bed and walks to her. Sakura gets on her knees and grabs both of the adults' cocks. " These just had a workout, but they have to endure some more." Sakura says as she sucks on both of the cocks at the same time. She takes them out and takes turns sucking and slurping on the big fat cocks. Sakura loved sucking their cocks and was even jerking them off as she sucks them. Tsunade and Mebuki moan at how good Sakura was at sucking cock and her soft hands. They were both about to cum but Sakura kept switching to make sure they came at the same time. Sakura accomplished this perfectly with her mom and Tsunade cumming at the same time in her mouth, and Sakura swallowing it all.

Sakura then puts her ass in the air for Tsunade and says," You're really good in this department, fuck me like before." Tsunade picks Sakura up and slides her cock into Sakura's asshole. Sakura moans as she gets another fucking from the big cock that knocked her out. Sakura then opens her pussy lips to Mebuki, " You were the first for my cock but I want you to be the first here mommy. Take my virginity with that amazing cock of yours." Mebuki puts her cock steadily inside Sakura's wet pussy. Sakura was tight, mostly because of her age. She found Sakura's hymen and broke it. Sakura lets out a loud moan.

Sakura loved being filled by bit cocks in both of her holes. An amazing fat cock up her asshole and a long thick cock in her pussy. Sakura was losing her mind. As the adults cum inside Sakura, Sakura has the best orgasm of her life and passes out.

Mebuki then says, " Her pussy was amazing and tight, but she does have a bigger ass than before. Well I guess back to the bed for her." Sakura then grips Mebuki and Tsunade's' cocks. " Are you two my mommy. These cows need milking, maybe I can help with the morning chores. I'll milk these bad girls really good mommy.", said Sakura. Sakura had her tongue sticking out and talked drunkenly. Tsunade and Mebuki look at each other as they both realize Sakura had just lost her mind. Sakura sucked on Mebuki's cock and shoved it down her own throat. Sakura gagged on it making Mebuki moan. Mebuki was close, she questioned how Sakura got so good at sucking cock on her own.

Sakura makes Mebuki cum in her mouth hard. Sakura then moved to Tsunade's cock. Sakura then says, " This one smells funny. I hope it tastes good." Sakura sucks on Tsunade's cock which was covered in Sakura's ass juice. " Oh my this one tastes the best." Sakura says as she deep throats Tsunade's cock, which gets loud moans from the blonde. Sakura makes Tsunade cum down her throat shortly.

Sakura then says," Do that thing like you did before when you locked your legs together." Tsunade and Mebuki then locked legs and put their two cocks together. Sakura then slides down the two cocks at once, both going into her tight asshole perfectly. " Oh my these cows need to milk some more. Maybe my bum can help. Can't wait to get some milk from these lovely girls." Sakura says as she bounces up and down on the two dicks. Mebuki and Tsunade now knew that the futanari genes from Mebuki's old clan passed down to Sakura as Sakura tightens her asshole around their cocks, making them closer to cumming.

Tsunade couldn't hold it anymore, these Haruno girls were the best fuck ever. Mebuki and Tsunade cum hard inside Sakura's amazing asshole. " You ladies were great. So much milk inside, let's try tomorrow." said Sakura and with that passes out again. Tsunade then says, " Wow we should fuck her that hard again."

Tsunade tucks Sakura into her bed and tucks her and Mebuki in Mebuki's room. And with that they all sleep.

Morning

Tsunade and Mebuki wake up moaning as they see Sakura sucking on both cocks. They were both so close to cumming then expected. They both came in Sakura's mouth hard and Sakura swallows it all. Sakura then says, " Thanks for breakfast, gotta go to hang out with my friends bye!" And with that Sakura left and Tsunade holds Mebuki in her arms as they both fall asleep.

End of story

I guess this was something special for you guys huh. Next chapter is on when Sakura finds a secret kept by the most unlikely person in her group of friends.

 **Author's Note**

Here is a New Year's Special to start 2018 with a bang. Happy New Years and I hope you have a good time.


	4. Chapter 4-Futa on Shota

**After Part 3**

Hey so today it's Sakura's turn to tell the story. This one's about me. But I will be fucking someone unexpected. God, I am really bad at intros

 **After Chapter 3**

Sakura was walking down the street towards her friends' hangout. She was still sore from yesterday after she took a pounding from both Tsunade and her mom, but this morning she got her breakfast from both cocks at the same time. It was amazing. Sakura needed that feeling again, she was so close to losing her mind for real instead of going weird. On her way there to the hangout she saw Neji going to a sketchy place while looking suspiciously left and right, then entering.

Sakura quickly goes into the same building. Inside were ladies getting gangbanged by cocks of all sizes. _Man, who knew Neji was into this stuff_ , though Sakura as she walked past unnoticed. She then starts to see one girl about her age being surrounded by men and she was intrigued so she went over there. ( **Author's Note: The "girl" is actually Neji in disguise)** The girl started stroking the cocks. As she stroked two she sucked on one in front of her face. She switched from each sucking and slurping on the cocks. But she was moaning on each because two cocks were up her asshole. She was making sure all of them came at once so she could have some nice milk for the day. Sakura just sat there really hard at the site. She wanted to pull her cock out and make her take her cock but she wanted her all to herself. So she just waited. Watching as Neji, unbeknownst to Sakura, take cock all day.

 **Part 2**

After everyone left Sakura went up to that mysterious girl. " Hey you sexy", Sakura called to Neji. Neji was embarassed. He started doing what he did because he loved cock but if Sakura knew then there might be trouble. He tried to speak but Sakura would do the talking. Sakura then said," Don't say anything. I saw you getting fucked by those guys. You were good. But can you take a cock bigger than those ones." Sakura then takes off her pants to show her raging big boner. Neji immediately got hard. He only thought guys had cocks in this village.

Sakura grabbed the back of Neji's head and forced him down on her cock. Neji never tasted anything so big and good before. He choked on her cock while thinking what else might this cock be up to. Sakura then said, " God the way you choke on fucking cock is amazing. Keep it up and you might get a treat." Neji wanted this so badly. He gave Sakura those lusty eyes and Sakura fell for it. "Fuck, take it all down your throat whore. My cum is feeding you today. " says Sakura as she cums hard.

Neji wanted Sakura's cock up his asshole now. So he turned around and spread his ass cheeks so Sakura could take a peek at his amazing hole. Sakura then says " I love the shape of your ass, so nice and fat." She then proceeds to slap Neji's ass multiple times. Neji bites his lower lip as he realizes he loves getting spanked. Sakura notices and says, " So naughty, when I try to give you punishment you get even hornier. I guess I will just have to use tongue force."

Sakura gets into Neji's ass crevice and starts licking his asshole. Neji moans and moans, never feeling this experience before. _Now I know why Tsunade loves doing this. Her ass tastes so good._ thought Sakura in her head. She keeps licking and licking. Neji keeps making low moans. He was close. He was so fucking close to cumming hard. Sakura made her tongue go deep inside Neji's ass. Neji came hard with the greatest orgasm. But the fun wasn't over. "Tasting that delicious ass makes my dick hungry for it."

Sakura starts slowly sliding her big cock in Neji's asshole, which was surprisingly tight. Neji was moaning loud now, he never took a cock this big up there before. Then out of nowhere Sakura went in fast hammering Neji's asshole. Sakura started fucking Neji's asshole hard. There was only the sound of meat slapping together and and moans from Sakura. Neji was losing it. He was being fucked so hard. He could barely think. Then Sakura put him into doggy style position and continued. "S-so hard, s-s-soooo good.", said an almost brain dead Neji. Sakura was close to cumming.

"Take this cum you cute slut.", screamed Sakura at Neji as she came. Neji never felt suck warm cum up his asshole. The cum was so warm he came again. Sakura wasn't over she continued to fuck Neji until 2 pm. She started at 8 am.

Sakura gets up from fucking Neji as her cock was limp. "Hey you were great wanna do this some other time.", asked Sakura to Neji. Neji then says, " Umm Sakura, it's me. Neji." Sakura was amazed. " B-but you look like a girl." Neji then says " Its because of Lady Hinata." " Wait what did Hinata do Neji?" said Sakura. Neji then says

" Hinata has a cock too. It's bigger than you realize but I only got the pleasure of drinking her cum. Her cum makes your body change sexually. I stayed like a boy but I look like a girl."

Sakura knew where she needed to go next.

 **The End**

Ummm, turns out Tsunade wanted to tell the story. Too bad, I guess I need to be _punished_ now. Next one will be about a late Valentine's day present

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the late post. Sorry again for a short one. Next will be about Valentine's Day at the Haruno-Senju house.


	5. Chapter 5 -New Year's Present

Sakura x Mebuki x Tsunade

Hey it's Sakura again. I found out why Neji looks like a girl. It's all Hinata. I got to get to the bottom of this immediately. But why have my mom and Tsunade have to stop me. Nevermind, I think Hinata can wait tomorrow.

At the Haruno House

Sakura raced back to her house to get some new clothes. Thanks to Neji she got cum everywhere and her sweat made her shirt and shorts soggy. It just felt weird. But what she had to do what go to Hinata. Neji said she has the ability to change body types or even give sex changes. Neji was only halfway though, being that he still was a boy. But first she needed a new set of clothes. After a week of their first "encounter", she has met up with him to tell her all of Hinata's free time on her schedule seeing she needed to know because she might be with her guards. Then she fucked Neji again then raced home.

When she walked in she saw her mom getting fucked by Tsunade, she was used to it being it's been a week after their first fuck. She raced upstairs and changed into something skimpy so she could turn Hinata on. She ran downstairs again only to be caught by Lady Tsunade and her mom.

" Sakura where are you going with all that on?", asked Mebuki too Sakura. "It's New Year's and you will put on some decent clothes so we can leave for the party at Naruto's. No sneaking out today. Is that clear?", said Mebuki. God, why can't I just make her stop talking, or at least make them both, Sakura thought in her head. Then she got an idea. She did hand signs and did a hypnotize jutsu. All of a sudden Mebuki and Tsunade seemed mindless. "Tsunade lay down and when I put my ass on your face you eat my ass okay. Mom while she is doing that suck on my dick.", said Sakura to her hypnotized parents. They did exactly what the told them to do. But after 5 seconds the hypnosis wore off, Mebuki and Tsunade were faking being mind controlled and wanted to get all this energy out of her so they can get to the party.

Part 2

Tsunade was gripping Sakura's fat ass cheeks while Sakura was sitting on her face. Sakura was loving every second as her ass was being eaten and she was getting an amazing blowjob from her mom. Sakura was so close to cumming. But she didn't want to. Mebuki then used a trick to make Sakura cum faster and it worked. Sakura came hard in Mebuki's mouth. Tsunade was having a blast. It's been a long time since a woman with fat ass cheeks sat on her face.

Sakura got off of Tsunade's faces and turned her around, making her ass stick out. Sakura positioned her cock against Tsunade's asshole. Sakura was already in loved with it. Tsunade was tight, meaning her mom wasn't giving it enough attention. She fucked it as hard as she could. Though smaller than her taste Tsunade was moaning and groaning. The feeling of a cock up her ass just felt so good. Sakura thrusted and thrusted until she came quickly.

She then went over to her mom's asshole and did the same. Mebuki's asshole was tighter than tight. It took all of Sakura's willpower to go on. Mebuki's ass was tight so Mebuki loved the feeling of Sakura's cock because it always felt like she was getting fucked for the first time over and over. Sakura was close. But if she came she would have that much to cum left. She tried pulling out but Mebuki just tightened her asshole more making Sakura cum.

Sakura was already tired but both Mebuki and Teunade started jerking Sakura off. Sakura had to endure both Tsunade her mom's amazingly soft hands. They were so soft and perfect she didn't know how much more she could take. But she endured even more. Then both Mebuki and Tsunade licked both sides her cock while looking at her seductively. She came hard in their faces.

Sakura thought it was all over. Her cock was getting limp. But she thought wrong. Mebuki and Tsunade put their asses on each side of her cock. They started bouncing up and down giving Sakura immense pleasure as she was getting an assjob from two women with the fattest asses ever. Sakura was so close. Their fat sweaty ass cheeks were way too much. "I-I'm gonna, gonna cum... HARD!" screamed Sakura but her orgasm didn't come nor did her cum. When she looked back at her own cock she was amazed at what she saw. Instead of her cock in its place was a cock bigger than Tsunade's in length and thickness. And with this cock came stamina ten times greater than before and a giant hormonal outbreak from Mebuki and Tsunade, who couldn't think of anything but how big and juicy Sakura's cock was now.

Part 3

The two older women sat in amazement as Sakura's cock had an immense upgrade. It was so big, and so juicy. Before the ladies knew it they were licking and slurping on the new cock presented to them. Tsunade then went and started so suck on Sakura's balls. Sakura was moaning. The whores were really under Sakura's control now. They couldn't stop themselves. All they wanted to do was have the taste and smell of Sakura's balls and cock.

Sakura was enjoying this, especially the sight of her Mom and new mom Tsunade jacking themselves off to having her taste in their mouths. Mebuki was sweating, she could take Tsunade's cock down her throat but this was too much. But the fat cock in front of her was so irresistible. No matter how much she enjoyed it though Sakura couldn't cum, which was good for her.

"Hey you, orange haired slut, swallow my cock." Mebuki swallowed Sakura's hot cock without hesitation, the cock made her choke. Mebuki couldn't stop herself. Mebuki finally had enough, she came from jerking off and the cum got on Sakura.

" Ugh, you got your disgusting cum on me.", says Sakura

"S-sorry Mistress, I didn't mean too", Mebuki said.

Sakura got even harder, her mom just called her Mistress and she completely acts timid. Sakura then says," Well come over her slut so I can give you your punishment. Sakura got Mebuki off of her cock and splayed her belly down on her lap. Since Mebuki was done Tsunade started sucking Sakura's cock. Sakura raised her hand and came down hard on Mebuki's ass. Mebuki moaned loud. Sakura started to spank Mebuki for being the slut mother she was.

"You like it slut,", said Sakura

" Yes!", moaned Mebuki

"Liar, you **love** being spanked you whore. Now,I don't know about you but I wanna have a taste of this fat piece of meat. You want that."

" Y-yes Mistress, my asshole will be your feast" moaned Mebuki

Sakura got two fingers and shoved it into Mebuki's mouth, making sure to get all of her saliva on it. Sakura then shoves those fingers up Mebuki's asshole. Sakura finger fucks Mebuki's ass slowly, gaining moans from her mother. Sakura went faster. Mebuki was close to cumming. At the last second Sakura takes out her fingers and licks Mebuki's ass juice off of them.

" My god this is so good. Let me good a good view of it though" said Sakura. She turned Mebuki upside down with Mebuki's face to Sakura's cock. Sakura then starts eating Mebuki's ass, which tasted better than ramen. Mebuki couldn't take it, she was already on the brink from when Sakura fingered her asshole now she was about to cum. Sakura knew that Mebuki was about to cum because she started to twitch, so Sakura raised Mebuki so that she was sitting on her face. Sakura then grabbed Mebuki's cock, pointed it to Tsunade who was still sucking Sakura's cock, then stroked it fast.

When Mebuki came a few seconds later it got all over Tsunade's face.

"Damn, that ass was amazing. Can't wait to f-", Sakura was interrupted by Tsunade who still wanted to suck Sakura off.

" Mm, I'm gonna save you for later, for now mommy needs to know whose gonna run this house from now on", Sakura said as she turned Mebuki onto her back. "This pussy is nice and wet. But this asshole is so tight.", says Sakura. Sakura decided with the latter, positioning her now massive cock against Mebuki's smelly anus. Sakura shoved it in hard resulting in Mebuki not being ready. Mebuki already couldn't think, Sakura's cock was way too much. She could barely even say anything, all she could do was whimper like an autistic animal.

Sakura loved pounding Mebuki's ass, it was always tight no matter how many times she stretched her. Sakura loved watching Mebuki grip the floor, her little whore knowing that her Mistress' cock is better than any other. It made Sakura pound her even harder. Mebuki came so much on the floor, she was waiting for Sakura to cum. Mebuki has came 4 times so far, each load as plentiful as the rest. Mebuki was then flipped onto her back by Sakura who continued to pound her harder and harder in her asshole. Sakura was close, she could feel it.

Sakura pounds Mebuki even harder, whose to which was barely conscious. Sakura released her load into Mebuki in 4 long bursts. Mebuki was being filled to the brim with so much cum her stomach was swelling, swelling up with cum. Mebuki was now unconscious having came 10 times at this point.

Sakura wasn't even breaking a sweat, proving this was her still rock hard cock, which Tsunade's mouth salivated for.

"You ready because I'm gonna take my sweet time with you for what you did to me.", said Sakura as she rubs her cock against Tsunade's face.

Part 4

Tsunade was waiting to be fucked for so long, she started to starve from not having Sakura's cock in her mouth. When she first tasted her balls she was hooked, when she sucked her cock it was decided she needed it. Just an hour ago she wanted to leave for the party and now she couldn't think of anything else but Sakura's giant cock being inside of her. She stroked her hard member in anticipation for the hard fucking she will get.

"Look at you, so excited. The way you look up at me, it makes me want to fuck you harder than what I originally wanted to, and that was going to be **hard**. ", said Sakura to a Tsunade who was wrapped around her finger.

"Yes Mistress, fuck me soo hard" said Tsunade who had one hand playing with her large breast now. Sakura wanted to tease Tsunade. She wanted her begging for this giant cock. Sakura starts rubbing her cock against Tsunade's face, which made a lot of pre cum to come out of her cock and onto Tsunade's face. She then pressed it against her lips, when she took it off of Tsunade's soft lips saliva was running down it.

Tsunade was stroking fast and hard, she needed this cock in her. Sakura then brings Tsunade's face to hers and starts making out with her.

"Such a cute face when you're under my control. From now on you go by Pet.", said Sakura.

"Y-yes Mistress, I am your whore of a pet who needs to be fucked." said Tsunade who was anticipating cock. She was playing with her nipples, which was starting to spew breast milk.

Sakura put Tsunade back on her knees and shoved her cock in her mouth. Tsunade loved the taste of Sakura's big cock.. Tsunade then starts giving Sakura a titfuck too. Sakura loved Tsunade's big, soft tits. They were the biggest ever. Tsunade slurped and slurped on the cock. Tsunade couldn't help herself, she was a slutty Pet now.

Sakura was close, she got Tsunade's big tits off her cock and slid the rest of her cock's length down Tsunade's throat. Tsunade was gagging on the cock. Sakura's cock was so big it made Tsunade, I mean Pet's throat bulge. Sakura full on facefucks Tsunade.

"Here you go Pet, a nice good nut for you. Better snuggle up against my balls and start chuggin' bitch!

Tsunade had to endure the the most cum ever. She was swallowing so much it felt like a boatload. When Sakura was done she took her cock out of Tsunade and looked at Tsunade's face. Tsunade was barely conscious, she felt dizzy. There was cum everywhere. Since she couldn't swallow it all Tsunade had cum coming out of her nose and more coming from her tongue.

"Damn, you are literally just asking to be fucked aren't you." said Sakura looking down at her Whorekage. Sakura had enough with foreplay she needed her ass now. Sakura turned Tsunade around and had a little peak at what was under her amazing fat ass. Sakura then decided that some pussy needed to be pounded, considering she already chose anal with her mom.

Sakura poked her fingers in Tsunade's pussy which stirred up moans from the blonde. Sakura then said, " Damn you're so fucking wet it turns me on. I can't wait to put a baby in you."

Sakura slowly pushes her cock head into Tsunade which made the blonde almost go insane. It was barely impossible for Mebuki to stay awake as she did when Sakura fucked her. When Sakura got all the way in she started a slow rhythm, it wasn't much for her but for Tsunade she couldn't manage. Sakura smirked at how wasteful a bitch Tsunade just turned into, and started hammering into the Hokage's pussy. Tsunade could barely take it but she didn't want to disappoint her Mistress so she tried her best to not pass out.

"Fuck you're surprisingly tight, you might actually make a challenge for me." said Sakura who was fucking Tsunade to the point of losing her sanity. Tsunade loved the feeling so much. Her pussy had never been filled like this before, true she wasn't a virgin but Dan died before they could have sex more. Tsunade felt Sakura go into her womb, making it true to the fact that if Sakura cums Tsunade is going to carry her child. Sakura pounded Tsunade's pussy like it was nothing. Tsunade was cumming hard after about 1 minute after Sakura started. Sakura however still could fuck for at least a whole day and last longer than the two milfs who gave their bodies to her.

Sakura was close to cumming so she pulled on Tsunade's hair and started fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Tsunade was losing her mind to Sakura's gigantic cock and started cumming in rapid succession getting the floor all sticky. When Sakura finally came it filled up Tsunade's womb to the brim. As she kept cumming it managed to fill up Tsunade's whole pussy with thick, hot cum.

Tsunade was on the brink of passing out now but Sakura said, " Oh no no no, not passing out on me slut. If I have to I will give you some chakra to make you stay awake. This is going to be payback from when you knocked me out just by fucking me." Sakura then gave a little bit of her chakra to Tsunade which kept the blonde awake. "Damn this asshole just keeps winking at me, is that where you want it Pet?" said Sakura slapping Tsunade's fat ass.

"Y-y-yes M-mistress. Fill m-my stomach up w-with your cum." said Tsunade who couldn't even say a sentence without stuttering. Sakura smirked once more then said, " I guess watching Naruto helped me at least make one but to make thousands like he can is way to hard for me to do. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And with that there was another Sakura. But Sakura's cock size was split with the clone Sakura getting the other half of Sakura's girth. Real Sakura then said," Lube up with her pussy. I got the asshole." Both Sakura's got into their positions with Real Sakura getting on Tsunade's back to fuck her asshole while Clone Sakura got under Tsunade to fuck her pussy.

As soon as they both got into their respective holes Tsunade came right then and there. The little slut couldn't take both cocks at once. As her holes were getting stretched she came more and more, with her mistress not breaking a sweat.

"You love this don't you Pet. Tell me my cock is the best.", said Sakura to one of her new fuck toys.

"Y-yes M-m-istress, your cock is making me..ooooohhhh", said a fucked up Tsunade.

Sakura wanted to fill up her slut so she quickened her pace. When she came both her and her clone filled both of Tsunade's holes. Tsunade looked like she was 4 months pregnant, ironic considering that's where she'll be in four months. Tsunade was dazed. She was clearly broken with her eyes only empty shells at this point. Sakura was running out of the power she started out with though, so whatever she had planned for Tsunade would have to quicken up.

"Just look at you, cum everywhere just like a common whore. But you are pretty damn lucky I have to end this early. I think I got down this Shadow Clone thing so that I have a larger cock size and the rest are smaller, hope you enjoy." , said Sakura. She was having so much fun tonight she completely forgot about the Hinata thing, but we will get to that stuff next chapter.

Sakura then turned Pet on her back and got under her. She was positioning her cock against the slut's asshole while her clones position themselves at other holes.

"I know my slut is hungry for more isn't she?", said Sakura.

" Uggh", said a fucked up Pet.

One of Sakura's clones stuck her cock into Pet's pussy while the other pulled Pet's face down so she could put it into her mouth. The real Sakura starts rough fucking Pet, her asshole literally mush at this point. Pet was almost unconscious but Sakura put a little bit of chakra into each thrust. Pet was too busy getting a face full of clone balls and a cock in her mouth. Sakura was running out of the dick chakra she had started with.

Sakura was so close to cumming in her wasteful bitch. Sakura pounded and pound Tsunade while Tsunade herself was in what she believed was the afterlife. "Oh fuck, how is your asshole still this tight!" said Sakura. As the clones started cumming in Tsunade it was then that she returned from wherever her slut mind went to. Just as she came back she started moaning again feeling her asshole getting fucked hard by Sakura." Mistress yes, cum in me please! I need your hot thick cum inside of me now!", yelled Tsunade. Sakura quickened her pace and was oh so close to cumming.

"Oh Mistress, you're stirring up my insides!", said Tsunade

"S-stop talking to me like that or I'm gonna-" Sakura was cut off short by her own orgasm, which flooded Tsunade's digestive system with cum. Tsunade could not take it all, so when Sakura finally pulled out of her butthole, cum poured out of a gaping hole. Tsunade also had a brain splitting orgasm too, which knocked her out. Sakura, having been satisfied with her work, passed out too

 **Epilogue**

Hey guys, it's Sakura again! It has been a few weeks since the last chapter and so much has happened. From now on, I will be narrating before and after the chapter, Tsunade and Mebuki are too preoccupied getting fucked by me. I also gained a new futanari ability. After pounding Tsunade's ass hard and cumming inside of her in this chapter, he asshole tightened up again, so did her pussy. This means that my cum tightens up holes again, that means basically infinite fucking. Also my big dick jutsu had an after effect on my mom, whenever she says my name or I say my name she cums right then and there. Whenever I say my name around Tsunade she gets super submissive. My favorite thing to do now is go to the Hokage's office to pound Tsunade's brains out. Shizuoka doesn't mind though, as long as I fuck her too. Next chapter will be my confrontation to Hinata, and ending of Part 1 of this story. Happy New Year!

 **Author's Note**

This chapter has been in the works since last year for my subsequent hiatus. It was initially going to be longer but I shortened it, hence the somewhat long epilogue. To bring in the new year I released this chapter. Happy New Year, and to more chapters this year too.


End file.
